


of cake tastings and third wheeling

by catsoncocaine



Series: KuroKen Wedding Series 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cake tasting, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically bokuaka getting married for the second time, bkak, day 2 krkn wedding week, i took so long to update this im so sorry hshfdsjfhdh, krkn, kuroo misses kenma, kuroo thirdwheeling, save kuroo from this torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoncocaine/pseuds/catsoncocaine
Summary: "I can't believe I have to witness this on a cake tasting for MY wedding."When you were made to feel like a third wheel on your own wedding cake tasting.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Wedding Series 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	of cake tastings and third wheeling

Kuroo had been looking forward for this day, really.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets but he knows how much Kenma loves a good cake once in a while, when he’s tired of his McDonald’s apple pie. So he had been quite excited to take Kenma cake tasting, excited to take another step closer towards their marriage. Kuroo reads a lot of shoujo mangas, so he has an idea of how things play out while choosing cakes for a wedding. He had been fantasizing about wiping the cream off of Kenma’s lips and maybe even feed Kenma a strawberry from his own mouth. (Kenma will definitely think it’s gross, not to mention how Kuroo is dumb enough to think that Kenma would tolerate such public display of intimacy in front of their baker).

He was so excited to spend this day with his fiance and his fiance’s sweet tooth, but how did it came to be like this?

“Akaashi, this one is really good! Try it!”

Kuroo glares at the scene unfolding in front of him. Bokuto, his alleged best friend, is trying to feed Akaashi a piece of the chocolate cake served by the baker, who is quite amused of his friend’s antics. Akaashi is still carefully chewing on the cheesecake that was (gently) shoved into his mouth by him not even 10 seconds ago, and didn’t manage to open his mouth wide enough to fit the cake that his lips got smeared with a streak of brown.

“Oh, my bad!”

Without missing a beat, the older man thumbs the smeared chocolate from the edge of Akaashi's lips and brings it to his own mouth as Akaashi immediately reddens at the brash exposure of their intimacy. Even the baker had to turn her head away, thinking that she had just seen something that should have been private and not meant for her eyes.

"I can't believe I have to witness this on a cake tasting for MY wedding."

The groom-to-be slumps in his seat, and the baker shot him a sympathetic look when their eyes met.

Kenma had been called to a sudden meeting out of town and it coincided with the day they should be having the cake tasting, and since they already postponed it twice - Kuroo and Kenma are both very busy men - they didn't want to trouble the baker and decided to just have Kuroo go alone. It was his idea to invite Bokuto and Akaashi, saying that he doesn't have much of an interest in sweets that the pair of husbands does, and asked for them to come with him to the bakery today.

He should have come alone.

Kuroo’s phone chirps with a notification, and he perks up when he saw it was Kenma. His query of "Do you guys mind if I step outside for a moment?" went unheard by the pair, since Bokuto is still trying to convince Akaashi to try the chocolate cake together with the cheesecake and Akaashi is too preoccupied in trying to tell Bokuto that he has a sensitive stomach. Kuroo rolls his eyes and silently excuses himself outside of the store, unlocking his phone all the while.

**my darling fiance <3**  
just got out of the conference room  
everything alright?

 **my idiot fiance**  
kenmaaaaa  
can i call u?  
:((((((((((

 **my darling fiance <3**  
sure

“I missed you,” Kuroo says, without missing a breath once the call was picked up.

“It’s been one day, Kuro.”

Kenma says that but Kuroo can hear the smile in his words, the pleasant lilt of his tone. Kenma is happy to hear Kuroo’s voice as much as Kuroo is to hear his. He is way too in tune with Kenma now for the younger to fool him.

“You can’t call me that anymore, kitten. I’ll be a Kozume in no time, right?”

The line is silent for a while and Kuroo wonders if Kenma had gotten tired of his shit already. _It's only been 30 seconds, that would be a new record, then._ “Sorry, Tetsurou. Force of habit.” Had it been anyone else on the other line of the call, they wouldn't have guessed Kenma's change in emotions through a few words spoken on the phone. But it is no one else other than Kuroo, and he knows an abashed Kenma when he hears one. 

Kenma was just shy. _God, he's so cute._

Kuroo tries to not let the way he felt his heart soar show through his face, especially when he’s sitting on the curb outside, hearing Kenma using his given name, and being so shy at that. Kenma had tried it out a handful of times before, trying to get him used to his name when he had been calling him ‘Kuro’ since they were seven. Kuroo loves the little nickname Kenma calls him by, thinks its endearing that Kenma came up with such a cute nickname, but hearing Kenma calls him ‘Tetsurou’ instead signifies a change in their relationship. It’s like one step closer to growing older together side by side, as husbands. Kuroo smiles.

“Stop smiling like a dork, I know you’re doing it,” Kenma says from the end of the other line. Before Kuroo could protest, he continues. “I thought everything was going fine. Keiji’s there too right?”

At the mention of their friend’s name Kuroo heaves a sigh.

“Yeah, him and Bokuto that bastard is being all lovey dovey in front of me. There should have been some rules on PDA for husbands when they are in front of their friends or something.”

Kenma chuckles, and the frown on Kuroo’s face deepens. “You’re not taking me seriously, Kenma! This is our wedding cake, we should have been here together for the tasting. Instead I have to witness these two getting married all over again. I should just leave them two here.”

“It’s just a cake, Tetsurou, I’m fine with anything you choose.”

“I know, kitten. I guess I’m just cranky because I miss you.”

Kuroo hears the younger lets out a shaky breath, and a pause. “I’ll be home tomorrow. Before you know it,” Kenma says, in reassurance. Kuroo does not know what it is about Kenma's voice, or just his presence in general, but it does the most at keeping his nerves in check. People mostly think Kuroo is the one who is more put together between the two of them, doing the most out of them, but the person always taking the first step had always been Kenma. The person who Kuroo think is most reliable, not just between the two of them but in the whole world, for him, is Kenma. He's his pillar, and for that he's grateful.

He's so fucking grateful that Kenma is in his life.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up from your office?”

Kenma very much knows that his colleagues would be able to send him home, but Kuroo loves doing things for him, it’s his act of love, so he guess he’ll just let him do it this time. And it wasn't really easy to say no to him when asks so nicely like that, so softly.

“Okay. I have to go now, we’re heading to meet our new clients today.”

“Alright, baby. Good luck.”

Kuroo ends the phone call, his nerves a little soothed after hearing Kenma’s voice, and steps into the bakery again. He’ll just let Akaashi decide for them.

///

“Kozume-san, we’re going down now.”

“Sorry, just a sec, I’ll go get my stuff,” Kenma’s cheeks redden at being caught having his head in the clouds during work. The man, his assistant, holds out Kenma’s backpack to him and Kenma glances into the meeting room, the table devoid of anything. “It’s all in here, I packed it up for you when you were on the phone,”

“Thank you, Nanahara. Sorry for troubling you,”

“No worries, Kozume-san. That was… your fiancee right?” Kenma’s heart did a weird thing when the word came out of his subordinate’s mouth. Hearing someone else refer to Kuroo as his fiance brings a sense of warmth in him. His fiance.

“Yeah. My fiance,” Kenma says, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, uh-
> 
> look im sorry for disappearing for a while lol but i promise i'll update everything for the wedding week at least before 2020 ends lol


End file.
